A conventional method of removable optical connection between an optical module and an optical fiber by fitting an optical module with an optical connector is known. As a fitting method, there is one that an optical connector is sandwiched by halved housings from upper and lower sides, the housings are mutually fitted using male and female engagement means, and coiled springs provided in one of the housings push the optical connector in the direction of the joint end face (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).